The Devil's Angel
by Sweet-Sunshyne
Summary: A Short story on how Draco and Hermione's relashonship got started. DMHG FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Ok, so my first fanfic was failure. Oh well. So here I am trying once again to write a story. Though I think this one is by far better. Special thanks to everyone just because your reading my story.**

**Oh and one more thing, this story takes place in 7th year but Dumbledore is alive because he is like the best head master. And Snape is still teaching potions. Even though I hate his guts...slimy, greasy, git!**

**CHEERS!**

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Anything to do with Harry Potter I wish I did, if I did though I would have lots of money and wouldn't have this crappy computer.

Hermione

WaHoo! She did it. Hermione made head girl! She jumped on her bed and began jumping up and down with joy. Though Hermione had become of age some time ago she couldn't help but act like a five-year-old. Hermione had always wanted to be head girl and now she finally had it. Not that it was that difficult.

While jumping on her bed she started to do a very odd looking dance when she heard a loud screech. Hermione looked over to see a big barn owl.

"Oh, right." Hermione said jumping off her bed. She then gave the Hogwarts owl an owl treat. It ate it thankfully then flew out the open window. Hermione watched it for a brief second before returning to her victory dance though in reality it looked more like she was under a jelly leg curse.

She then began to sing very loud and off tune.

"I'm walking on sunshine..." she sang. But only because she had it stuck in her head. And plus it just seemed like a good moment for the song.

Hermione now had it all. The perfect family, the perfect boyfriend, the best of friends, and now Hermione was head girl.

There was a knock at the door that made Hermione jump. "Hermione," It was her mother "What are you doing in there?"

"Mom!" Hermione said swinging open the door. She then wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and practically screamed in her mother's ear.

"Mom, I've made head girl!"

Her mother let out a shriek and gave Hermione a hug. This was something Hermione parents would understand. Hermione had explained to them some time ago what a prefect was along with head boy and girl. When Hermione had made prefect two years ago, both her mom and dad were proud. Now that she was head girl they had to be the proudest they have ever been.

"Wait until I tell your father." Hermione's mom then ran down the stairs to make a phone call. She looked rather funny with her over sized belly.

Yep, Hermione was going to have a sibling. Her mom was already 3 months along.

Hermione went back into her room. What to do now? She could write a letter to Ron and Harry... nah they would just think she is wired. Neither new that she had always wanted to be head girl. She had always kept it on a down low.

Hermione flopped on her bed and began to sing softly to herself. "Walking on sunshine...Whoa!"

_I wonder who is going to be head boy?_ Hermione wondered to herself. _Hope it isn't some loser who doesn't deserve it._

She thought over the people who might end up head boy. She couldn't think of all the people who would deserve it most. "Definitely not Malfoy."she said to no one particular.

Before Hermione new it she was waking up to her father screaming at her to get out of bed. "Hermione, you should be up already!"

Hermione rolled over and looked at her clock on her end table.

9:00 AM

"Shoot!" Hermione screamed jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom.

The Hogwarts express left at 11:00. She needed to be ready so that her and her parents could take the long drive to London. She couldn't miss the train. And she had just been made head girl a couple of weeks ago.

Quickly she took a shower and got dressed and did her hair (which now had completely left the bushiness and was sleek and shiny) She then went down stairs where she met her mother and father waiting for her. Thank god she has packed last night.

The family got in the car together and then took the long drive to London. When at the train station Hermione said goodbye to her parents and then walked though platform nine and ten and walked onto platform 9 3/4.

It didn't take long before she found Harry, who of course was with Ron. She gave a quick hug to Harry and then a nice kiss on the lips to Ron.

Yes, Ron and Hermione were a couple.(a/n Bet you saw that coming) They had gotten together at the end of the war last year. It was after Harry had defeated Voldamort whe_n_ (a/n stupid computer, that n is not supposed to be in italics) they had nearly lost Hermione that Ron confessed his feelings. They have been together since.

Harry rolled his eyes at his two best friends. They of course ignored him and the kiss depend.

"Ok, seriously get a room." he said

The two pulled apart and Hermione laughed. Then the three got on the train and found an empty compartment. Harry and Ron sat down but Hermione didn't.

"Sit down." the two boys told her.

"I can't" she said and looked at the confused faces on her two best friends "I've been made Head girl."

She said before they could ask.

"What?" Ron asked "uh, congrats Mione."

"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Sorry Mione...I mean Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend "Well," she said "I've got to go find the head boy and then I've got to tell the new prefects what they have to do this year."

With a wave goodbye she turned around and walked towered the prefects compartment. "

"Oh Gol no." she said as she opened the compartment door and realized who the head boy actually was.

(A/N: Muawhaaahhaa...Just kidding, this isn't the end of the chapter. Read on.)

"Hell no!" said a all to familiar voice "Granger, you made head girl?" Draco Malfoy asked "Should've known."

_Crap, crap, crap ,crap! _Hermione thought_ That means I have to share a common room with him, do patrols with him and all that other stuff. Oh I'm going to be spending so much unwanted time with Malfoy._

"Dumbeldore, made you head boy?" was all she could say.

"I think that is obvious Granger."

Ok this is so not what Hermione wanted. To spend all year sharing a common room with...him. But he did look different.

He had completely lost the hair gel, giving him a more casual look. He was taller and by the way his shirt fitted onto his body, he had gotten some muscle. Hermione couldn't help to think that he looked slightly cute.

_It's Malfoy. No way can you think he is cute._

Looks like she would be in for a crappy year.

Draco

How the heck did he not see this coming. Of course Dumbeldore would chose Granger for head girl. Damn that really sucked. Why couldn't have been anyone but her? Now he would have to spend a whole year doing patrols with her and late at night in the dark corridors. And what about having to share a common room? That was really going to suck.

_Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap! _He repeated in his head. _A whole bloody year with Granger, one of Potter's friends._

A bit disappointed Draco took a seat in the prefects compartment. Hermione looked different. If she had never said anything when she entered.

Her hair was longer now. And it was no longer bushy, but instead it was sleek and shiny. It had a glow to it as it hanged down just below her shoulders. It was laired and it looked like she had done some muggle treatment to it because now the burnett hair of hers had some light blonde highlights in it. She was also a bit taller, and by the looks of it had grown some chest. Gol she looked pretty.

_She is a filthy Mudblood. So what if she looks pretty. There are lots of other pretty girls._

Oh yes. Draco was in for a long year.

The ride to Hogwarts was long and boring. After explaining the duties to the new Perfects, Draco and Hermione had to go and patrol the train together. Which really sucked because Granger just had to stop and chat with her friends.

"So, Malfoy your head boy?" Potter asked him as Granger told him and Weasley the awful news.

"It seems so Potter." He said leaning against the compartment door. "But, Don't think I'm going to enjoy spending all this time with the filthy mudblood." _Mudblood? Was that appropriate? No, not really. Should I take it back? Hell no!_

"Watch your mouth Malfoy!" Weasely spat at him.

"What you going to do?" He said with a sneer "You watch your step Weasley or I'll put you in detection."

"Sorry you have to spend a whole year sharing a common room with this prat." Harry said to Hermione showing complete sympathy.

"You know, Potter, it's better to talk bad about someone when there not in the same room." Draco said

Granger was cuddled up with her boyfriend practically ignoring everything that was going on. Which rather annoyed Draco because he so did not want to be where he was right now.

"Granger," He said finally tired of Weasley whispering in Granger's ear making her giggle. He was also getting tired of Potter sending ice cold stars at him. "Granger, get off your arse and let's finish patrols."

Rolling her eyes she got up from the seat and gave a quick kiss to Weasley.

"I'll come back when I'm done with patrols." she promised them.

Draco and Granger then finished patrols as quickly as they could and then finally got to go there separate ways. Granger heading back to Weasley and Potter. Draco going to find his Slytheren friends.

It didn't take long for him to find Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabanni sitting in a compartment fighting over who got the last chocolate frog.

"Give it to me," Draco said as he opened the compartment door. "I can settle this."

Goyle handed the frog to Draco, who opened it and took a large bite out of the frog.

"There," he said "Now you can all shut up." He then swallowed and then put the rest of the frog in his mouth while also taking a seat next to Blaise.

"So, Malfoy?" Blaise said.

"Blaise?"

"You made head boy?"

"I did indeed."

"Who is head girl?" Crabbe asked

"The stupid mudblood Granger." he said with a sneer. _Stop calling her mudblood you idiot. It's not nice._

"Don't you have to share a common room with her then?" Goyle asked

"Yes," he said the sneer leaving his face. "And as God as my witness, I'm going to make her life hell."

The four slytherens laughed and then spent the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts thinking of ways to ruin Granger.

Before he new it Draco was getting into one of the horseless carriages, (well no longer horseless ever since he saw his father die) with his three friends heading up to the school. Granger was probably in some other carriage with Weasley sucking off her neck. But who the hell cared? He certainly didn't.

Ten minutes later, Draco was sitting at the Slytheren table with his friends waiting for the stupid first years to hurry the butts off. It was a good thing that he didn't have to take the first years to the Slytheren common room. Plus that was clear out of the way. The Head common room was on the 5th floor on the other side of school. It was no where near the dungeons.

After another stupid song from the sorting at and a very long sorting afterwards Dumbeldore gave his speech."

_Just don't go on forever old man._

"Welcome," he said "back to Hogwarts!" there was an applaud "Now, as I say every year the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. I think that is why we have so wisely named it the 'Forbidden' Forrest." There was a bit of laughter over his stupid joke. No laughter left the Slytheren table.

"That, is all I really have to say. So dig in."

And with that food was in front of Draco. Ready to be dished up on his plate. He couldn't help but laugh as all the first year's gasped.

Draco was on his second helping of Apple pie when Granger came up to him.

"Draco," she said. He turned around so he could see her. "We're supposed to meet Professor McGonagall in the head common room."

Taking one last bite of his dessert, Draco followed Granger out of the great hall. She led the way to the head common room and stoped at a portrait of an old man sitting in a blue arm chair.

"Marnbal." Granger said. The old man gave a nod and portrait swung open. Reveiling the biggest common room Draco had ever seen. Surly the two of them didn't need this much space.

It was huge! It had wood floor but was covered by a huge navy blue rug. There was a fire place on the right side of the room with a fire already going. Tables on the left side of the room and in the middle where chairs and couches. One nice big Tan leather couch was in front of the fire. The walls where wonderful too. Blue walls with white trim. There were windows too that would let in lots of sunshine had there be any. There were three doors. One of course to Draco's room the other most likely to Grangers. And hopefully the last one was a bathroom.

The doors were spaced out evenly. One on the left side of the room, one of the right, and one dead center of the room.

"Welcome," said a familiar voice. Draco recognized Professor McGonagall speaking. "This is your common room." she said pointing out the obvious. "Miss Granger your room is to the left. Mr Malfoy your room is to the right. And the one in the middle is the bathroom. There are doors in your bedroom that will open up to the bathroom.

Now, you two will be patrolling the corridors three times a week. I will inform you when and you will come to my office every time to see what area of the castle you will be patrolling. Simple enough?"

The two heads gave a nod.

"Good, now I suggest you two head to bed. School only starts tomorrow. And you two have N.E.W.T.S this year." bidding them goodnight Professor McGonagall left.

Feeling tired all the sudden Draco went into his room to find all his stuff already there. Taking off his robes, shoes, socks, pants and a t-shirt. Draco climbed into bed sleeping only in his boxers.

Dreading tomorrow Draco lay in bed for sometime before sleep finally came to him.

**a/n Ok, I know it started out slow and kinda dumb but trust me when I say it gets better. Chapter two is coming soon. YAY! **

**Please review or I might never continue this story. Which would suck. Just click the button.**

**...click it! ...I'm waiting...Why haven't you clicked it yet!**

**Tee Hee**

**CHEERS!**

**Ok now review... **


	2. Chapter 2

A/n YAY! Chapter two! I got this idea from a life experience so I kinda just had to write it. Though not every thing in this chapter happened to me, just the part with the shower. You'll know what I mean once you read it.

CHEERS!

Hermione

Hermione woke up rather more cheerful then necessary. She was glad that school would be starting that day. Some may call her wired but she loved to learn. She climbed out of bed and looked at the clock on her bedside table, 6:30. Ha! No way Malfoy would be up yet. She then walked into the bathroom the tile floor cold on her bare feet.

"I think I'll take a nice, long, hot shower" Hermione said to herself "That way Malfoy will freeze his butt off when he takes one, and he will be running late."

Hermione started the shower and undressed herself. She found a good temperature of the water and got in. Letting the warm water over come her body.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione, took the longest shower she had ever taken.

Hermione had been in the shower for a good 45 minutes when there was a pounding on the door.

"Granger!" Draco shouted. Hermione could barley hear him. "Granger, get out of the bathroom. I need to shower!"

"Hermione stuck her head of out of the shower curtains "What?" she shouted at the door that led into Malfoy's room.

"Get out of the bathroom!" Came Malfoy's muffled voice.

"What?" Hermione said again even though this time she had heard Malfoy. She began to laugh to herslef. Ha! Malfoy would freeze. No way he could get her out of this shower.

"I said, Get Out!" Malfoy shouted as he swung open the door.

_Damn, should've locked that._ Hermione thought "What the hell do you think your doing?" she screamed sticking her head back in the shower.

"I'm getting you out of the bathroom." Malfoy said, and he flushed the toilet.

Hermione let out a loud piecing scream as the water got freezing cold. She slipped on the shower curtain fell over bringing the curtain with her and exposing herself to Malfoy.

(A/n please tell me I'm not the only one who know's how embarrassing this is?)

Mafloy didn't _seem _to notice though. He was on the floor rolling around, eyes shut tight holding back tears of laughter.

"I'll get you for that!" Hermione spat at Malfoy as she ran into her bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind her. She then dressed quickly and walked out she could hear that Malfoy was in the shower now. She left the common room and began to walk down to the great hall for some breakfast, while thinking of ways she could get Malfoy back.

_I could put itching powder in his clothes... _she thought _no, to easy. I could get him in detention. No, that will be harder now that he is head boy. I should push him off the astronomy tower. Yes! ...No, as much as I want to I can't kill him. I need to do something that is worse then he did to me...YES! that's it! I'll expose him in front of the whole school. Yes, but how?_

"Hey, Hermione!" said an all to familiar voice. Hermione turned around leaving her thoughts of payback on Malfoy. Ron along with Harry were coming towards her.

"Hey," she said after Ron came up and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"So, Hermione." Harry said staring a conversation. "How's it being roomies with Malfoy?"

"Anything Happen?" Ron added

"Nope," Hermione said deciding right then and there not to tell the two boys about the incident with the shower. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast." she then took hold of Ron's hand and the trio walked to the great hall together.

They were sitting at the Gryffondor table eating when Malfoy walked in. He gave a quick glance at Hermione who only glared back.

"Must really suck having to share a common room with him." Ron said seeing who Hermione was looking at.

"And not to mention a bathroom." Harry added

"You two have no idea." she said taking one last bite of her toast. She then got up and gave Ron a quick kiss.

"I'm going to head to class." she told him before he could ask. "I'll see you two in," she looked at her schedule "...Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not that we need it." with one last kiss to Ron and a wave to Harry, Hermione left the Great Hall.

Draco

Draco Malfoy got up off the bathroom floor. Hermione had just left. He was still laughing as he got undressed and got in the shower.

_That was great! _He thought _Granger totally flipped out. Maybe now she wont take such a long flipping shower. But dang, she looked good._

Even though he had only got a quick glimps of Granger he couldn't help but think that she had a nice figure, and that her good figure was oh so much better when all wet.

"Watch it there Draco." he said to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist, after his five minute long shower. _See showers don't need to take forever. But damn that shower was cold!_

"She's a stupid little mudblood who hang out with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. So what if she has a nice body? That's besides the point. There are plenty of other girls in this school with nicer bodies. Well I don't know about nicer...Whoa there Draco you really need to stop now."

While saying this to himself, Draco had gotten dressed and was now heading down stairs to the great hall for a real quick breakfast. It really had to be quick. His first class started in 15 minutes.

When he entered the great hall he spotted Granger with her friends. Her hair was still slightly wet and she looked better then ever. She noticed him staring and sent a mean glare his way. He only just managed to glare back. He then went and sat down at the Slytheran table resisting the urge to go sit with the Gryffindors

He took a seet between Crabbe and Goyle and then began to stack his plate with scrambled eggs.

"Draco!" came a loud slightly obnoxious voice.

"Oh Gol." Draco said under his breath as Pansy Parkinson put her arms around his neck.

"Did you miss me this summer?" she asked him

"No," Draco said removing her hands from around him. For some odd reason his thoughts were still on Granger.

"Oh Draco, you're so silly." Pansy giggled "Why didn't you reply to any of my letters?"

"Because Parkinson,"Draco said brushing off her hands once more. "You're not worth my time."

Draco then got a glimpse of a brunette leaving the hall.

_I should go apologize to Granger_ Draco thought. He then got up ignoring Pansy's protest, and began to follow Granger out of the great hall.

_Wow, she walks fast._ Draco thought as he quickened his pace to catch up.

"Granger!" Draco shouted

She stopped walking and turned around, rolling her eyes seeing who it was.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked when Draco finally caught up

_Gol she's beautiful._ "I just wanted to say..." he started. _Wait! Why the bloody hell are you apologizing to her for? She deserved it, the filthy little moodblood._ "I just wanted to say, don't ever take another shower that takes that long."

And with that Draco turned around and walked away.

_What the heck was that?_ Draco thought to himself as he walked to his first class. _It wasn't hard to say sorry. I've got to tell her later. Yeah that's what I'll do. Tell her later when no one is around._

Determined to apologize to Granger later. Draco went to all his classes trying to pay attention in all of them, but his thoughts kept going back to that incident that morning. Hermione was beautiful...Wait! Hermione? No, I mean Granger.

Class after class Draco tried to get Hermione...Granger

_Gol, this is impossible! It's not like I like her or anything Hermi-Granger just became really attractive over the summer. But why can't I get her off my mind? _Draco thought as he sad in potions waiting for class to start.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Weasley and Hermione flirting with one another. Draco felt jealously run through his body. He wanted to be the one to make Hermione laugh like that.

"Okay class." Said Snape as he came in through the door to start class. "To start of this class you will all be assigned partners. These people will be your partners for the whole year and will hopefully get you through your N.E.W.T's" he said giving a look to Longbottom.

There was a scurry in the classroom as people went around trying to find a certain person to be there partner.

"Sit back down!" Snape spat and everyone who was standing quickly sat back down in their seet.

"I have already got your partners figured out" there was a grown from the class.

"Right, Weasley, youy will be with Miss Parkinson." Ron gave a grown as he got up to go sit next to Pansy across the room.

"Zabanini, you will be with Miss Patil. Miss brown, you will be with Mr Longbottom. Granger, you'll be partnered up with Mr Malfoy. Potter you'll be with..."

Who cared who Potter was with? Draco was partnered with Hermione. His heart skipped a beat as she sat down next to him.

Draco had to admit Hermione was beautiful and he might just have a tiny little crush on her. But it was only a crush, those die away eventually. Right?

_So what if I have a crush on her?_ Draco thought _She's pretty, smart,i bet she's funny too._

An hour and one messed up potion later Draco was walking out of the classroom and heading up to dinner.

Hermione

"Hermione, are you sure your ok?" Ron asked his girlfriend as they sat eating dinner.

"I'm fine Ron." She told him for what seemed the 20th time.

"Come on Mione." Ron said putting an arm around her. "I know you well and I can tell when something is bothering you."

"If you knew me, Ron," Hermione said removing his arm. "You would know by now that I HATE being called Mione!"

"Right, sorry Mione...Hermione" he said, his face turning as red as his hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go and try and get some studying in before patrols tonight." She gave a quick kiss to Ron, waved good-bye to Harry and made her way up to the head common room.

When entering the common room she found Malfoy laying on the couch reading a book. _I didn't know he enjoyed to read._ Hermione thought_ Oh but he looks so bure with his nose in a book._

Hermione walked over to the couch to see what he was reading. He didn't seem to notice.

_Wait, that can't be right. Is he reading Hogwarts, A History? _Hermione asked herself.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked making Malfoy jump.

"Oh, it's you" he sneered "I was just reading one of your stupid books."

_Oh, so he's not interested in that kind of stuff._

"Ir's rather interesting Granger." Malfoy said getting up off the couch and handing her the book.

_Scratch that. _"Thanks." she said taking it from him.

"Welcome."

_Did he say welcome?_

Malfoy then left the common room and went to his bedroom closing the door behind him

_That was odd._ Hermione thought sitting down on the couch. _He was actually being nice? That's not like him. He didn't even call me a mudblood. And why was he reading? He looked so cute. _

_Wait, did I just think that Draco was cute? No, but I did just call him Draco. _

_What is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend I can't like Draco...Malfoy. Well wait, I can like him can't I? It's not like I'm going to act on it or anything. It's not a big deal if I like Dra-Malfoy._

Hermione gave a slight nod to herself and then put her nose in her book waiting for patrols to start.

Draco and Hermione

Draco and Hermione walked out of McGonagalls office together. They had been told to patrol the 4th floor that evening. Neither one was talking. Both were trying to get the other out of their minds but since both had admitted to having a crush on the other (to themselves anyway) they weren't trying very hard.

They walked in silence all the way to the forth floor. It was then that Draco decided to break the silence.

"Granger, bout this morning" Hermione gave a nod to tell him she was listening "Sorry bout that, Hermione." he finished

_Oh shit! I just called her Hermione!_

_Did he just call me Hermione? Did he say sorry? Even if he did I'm still going to get him back._

"What did you say?" Hermione asked. She stopped walking and Draco followed her example

"I said I was sorry."

"No, you called me by my first name. Why?"

"Well it wouldn't have been very nice if I had said 'sorry bout this morning mudblood' now would it?"

_Haha good one Draco._

"You shouldn't call me that. We're sworn enemies. Enemies don't call each other by their first names Draco." Hermione said as she started to walk again.

"Ha!" Draco shouted "You just called me Draco!" Hermione stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"No I didn't Dra-Malfoy."

"Oh, don't you go and try to deny it, Hermione, I heard you." Draco said as he walked over to her side.

"Yeah, so what if I did?"

"What happened to 'you don't call your enemies by their first name'?"

"I...I don't"

"So we're not enemies now?"

"Yes we are Draco...Malfoy"

Draco chuckled

"How bout we call a truce?" he asked holding out a hand. "That way I can call you Hermione, and you can call me Draco."

Hermione thought for a moment before taking Draco's hand and shaking it. When the shaking stopped no one let go. It was silent between them. Then Draco stepped in closer. And then a bit closer.

They were centimeters from there lips touching.

_Just do it. _Draco told himself.

It was impossible for them to get any closer without their lips touching. A slight twitch and their lips would be locked together...

A/n

-EVIL LAUGHTER-

so what did ya think? I know, I'm evil. Tee Hee.

I know what happens and you don't! and guess what, you wont ever find out unless I get 7 reviews for this chapter.

Oh, by the way. I put in lots of little clues on what maybe coming up for chapters to come. There hidden in there. How many of you think you found one? Tell me in your review.

CHEERS!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a long time hasn't it? Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I'm finishing the story this week so I'll be updating everyday. Maybe then you'll forgive me for making you wait so long.

* * *

From last chapter: 

_It was impossible for them to get any closer without touching the other's lips. One slight twitch and their lips would be locked together._

_

* * *

'Kiss her,' Draco was telling himself. 'Just kiss her.'_

Draco had his eyes opened. He could see all of Hermione's hidden freckles. She was beautiful. He was going to do it. Draco was going to kiss Hermione.

And just when his lips lightly pressed against hers, he heard someone scream.

Next thing Draco knew, he was lying flat on his back on the cold, hard, stony floor. He hadn't even been aware that Hermione had pushed him. He looked up and saw Weasley, who was red in the face. Draco also noticed that that Luna Lovegood girl was with him. And he was holding her hand.

Hang on, wasn't Weasley Hermione's boyfriend? Why was he with Lovegood? Realization hit Draco. He had to try and stop himself from getting up and going over to pound Weasley in the ground. He was cheating on Hermione! She didn't deserve that!

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Weasley screamed.

"Ron, it's nothing. Nothing is going on," Hermione said, trying to calm Weasley down.

"The hell it was nothing. He was kissing you!"

"That was hardly a kiss," Hermione said.

"It would have been if you hadn't interrupted," Draco said getting up from the floor. _'Come on, Hermione, look at him! He's with Lovegood, and holding her hand!' _Draco thought desperately.

"Shut up, Draco!" Hermione spat at him.

"So he's Draco now?" Weasley asked.

"That's beside the..." Hermione began to say. "Hang on,"

_'Did she notice?' _

"What are you doing out this late? And why is Luna with you?"

_'Yes, she noticed!'_

"That's not important," Weasley said, turning more red in the face if possible.

"Not important!" Hermione screamed.

"Now, Hermione," Draco said.

"I said shut up!" she spat.

"I...should go," Lovegood said. She gave Weasley a quick kiss on the cheek –_'Bad move'_, thought Draco – and walked off.

"You were cheating on me!?" Hermione said, tears of hurt and anger running down her face.

"_You _were cheating on _me_!" Weasley tried to point out.

"I was _not _cheating!" Hermione said. "You just caught me in a sticky situation."

"So that was what it was?" Weasled questioned. "Admit it, Hermione, you were cheating too."

"Actually Weasley, she wasn't," Draco sneered.

"Ronald Weasley, we are over!" Hermione screamed. She turned on her heels, grabbed Draco's wrist, and pulled him down the corridor.

Draco didn't dare speak. Hermione was hurt. He wanted to take her in his arms and make it all better, but he was too nervous to say anything, let alone touch her. Hermione didn't let go of his wrist until they were inside their common room.

"Hermione..." Draco managed to say.

"Don't talk to me," Hermione said, tears still running down her face. "I'm going to bed." She then ran off to her room, leaving Draco alone.

He stood there for a moment and then walked up to his own room. He changed and then climbed into bed, his mind still on Hermione.

_'She must feel terrible.'_

Then Draco thought about how they had almost kissed. Maybe she liked him. She didn't pull away.

_'But she pushed me,'_ he said to himself.

_'But that was because Weasley came along,'_ he argued back.

_'Maybe I should ask her on a date.'_

_'She's too hurt right now.'_

_'So? I can make her feel better.'_

_'Then ask her.'_

And it was decided. Draco was going to ask Hermione on a date. He was going to make her forget all about Weasley. And with that thought on his mind, Draco fell asleep.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: What do you think? Before you flame me about the Ron and Hermione thing, they are still going to be friends. So don't jump to conclusions!

I'll update tomorrow.

Until then,

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermiond lay in bed for what seemed like hours. How could Ron have done this to her? The school year had barely begun and Hermione already figured it would be a long, horrible year.

How long had Ron been cheating on her? Was it weeks? Months? A better question yet, why didn't she feel all that hurt? Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. There was only one way to get the answers. She would have to talk to Ron.

Not caring how late it was, Hermione got out of bed and slipped on some slippers. She snuck out of the head common room and quietly made her way to the Gryffindor tower.

She gave the password when she reached the picture of the Fat Lady. She expected the common room to be empty, but upon entering she saw Harry and Ron sitting by the fire.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Harry said when he noticed her.

Ron just glared.

"Hey, Harry, Ron," Hermione said.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"I came to talk to Ron," Hermione answered. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said as he got up and walked up to his dormitory.

"What do you want Hermione?" Ron asked when he was sure that Harry was gone.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Ron asked as Hermione came over and sat across from him.

"Ron, both you and I have some explaining to do."

"There's nothing to explain," Ron snapped.

"The hell there isn't!" Hermione snapped back.

"Hermione, you were cheating on me!"

"I was not!" Hermione said stomping her foot.

"I saw you kissing him!"

"You saw him_ about _to kiss me," Hermione said calmly. "And if you hadn't interrupted, it would have been the first time. I've never kissed Draco before."

"So what you're saying is, had I not interrupted, you would have kissed him?"

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh "Ron, I'm not here to argue."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want a few things cleared up," Hermoine answered.

"There's nothing that needs to be cleared," Ron said.

"Ron, you were with Luna and holding her hand. No need to lie. How long have you been seeing her?"

Ron let out a sigh "Since the beginning of August."

"So for about a month?"

"About," Ron answered.

"Why her?"

"Because she's special," Ron said. "There is no one else like her."

"You know Ron," Hermoine said, "Instead of going behind my back, you could have just broken up with me."

"Not that I didn't think about it Hermione, but..."

"It's alright Ron."

"So we're ok?" Ron asked.

"As long as we're still friends," Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok," Ron said. "But Hermone, what's with Malfoy?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "It seems that he's changed. He's not the Draco Malfoy we've known for the passed six years."

"But Hermione, he's the devil," Ron said trying to reason with her. "He doesn't deserve an angel like you."

Hermione laughed at this "So that's what I am?" she asked. "An angel?"

Ron's face turned a shade of red.

"That's sweet Ron," Hermione said, "but save that kind of stuff for Luna. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Hermione," Ron said as she left.

She walked back to her common room luckily not getting caught. She went up to her room and flopped down on her bed.

What the heck was this feeling she was having? And why did her stomach flip whenever she thought of Draco?

Because she liked him. She already knew that.

Did he like her too?

He did try to kiss her.

Did that really mean anything?

_'Perhaps it does,'_ Hermione told herself. _'But I'll have to figure that out later.'_

With that thought on her mind, Hermione drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Draco.

**End of chapter**

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. The last chapter will be posted soon.

Until then,

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all! Well, here it is. The final chapter for the story. I hope you enjoyed yourself.

Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning in a pretty good mood. He hoped that Hermione was ok too. He walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't see Hermione there, so he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise.

"Morning mate," Blaise said.

Draco only grunted.

About five minutes into his meal, Draco saw the Golden Trio walk in. He saw Hermione laugh at something Weasley had said. Instantly, Draco felt a pang of jealousy run through him.

Were they together again? How could that have happened? It couldn't have. Hermione wasn't stupid enough to do that. He had cheated on her. Were they back together?

Draco's question was answered when he saw Luna Lovegood leave the Ravenclaw table, walk over to the Gryffindor's and give Weasley a kiss.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. So they weren't back together.

Good.

Draco turned to his breakfast and pretended to be interested in what Blaise was talking about. He then saw Hermione get up from the Gryffindor table and leave the Great Hall.

"I'll see you in class," Draco said to Blaise, cutting him off from his sentence.

Draco then followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" he called out to the almost completely empty hallway since most people were still eating breakfast. It was just the two of them.

"Hey!" Hermione said as she saw who it was.

"Hermione," Draco said as he approached her. "I want to talk to you about last night."

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"Well, you see..." he started to say. "Before Weasley came along..." he trailed off.

"What?"

_'Were the hell is your nerve?'_ Draco asked himself. _'Ask her out.'_

"...I really wanted to..." Draco trailed off again.

_'Just ask her!' _he told himself furiously.

And the next thing he knew, Hermione's lips were on his.

_'Oh Merlin, she's kissing me!'_

And then the feel of her lips was gone.

"I really wanted to kiss you too," she said.

Draco smiled. "Hermione, you're such an angel."

"And you're the Devil," Hermione laughed.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?" Draco asked.

"I would love to," Hermione answered.

"Great." Draco said leaning in to give her a proper kiss.

**THE END!**

A/N: Well, that's it. Review on your way out!


End file.
